


The Masks

by yuu_liarrs



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Death, Gen, Or not, Self Harm, alternate universe - kano remembers every cycle, im evil, it helps me vent lmao, its three in the morning, ive typed this up three times, please help the liar boy, sad shit, this is sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: Shuuya woke up in his bed again, pain ringing in his head as his vision flooded back. Then the memories swam in. His plans didn't work. Again. Looking down at his six year old self, The blonde slotted on a new mask for this new cycle.[ more info on au in notes ! ]





	The Masks

**Author's Note:**

> so uh !! this is based off of an au where kano can remember every au n shit so uh  
> enjoy ?

_ They'd made it to the snake's lair and he was waiting there, laughing with that sadistic smirk stretched over his face like he enjoyed this. This cycle of deceit, death, and despair. Kano could feel anxiety pool in his gut as the snake stared at him like he knew. Then again, he probably did. 'He's going to go for you first, and you know you deserve it. you're worthless.  Something said inside him, echoing against the other voices. Some mocking, some trying to help, and others trying to end this quickly. They all blended into just noise, something he'd learned to deal with over time. The blonde looked at the others there. Ayano standing in front of the group. It was weird, this route. Ayano had decided to let Shintaro in on the things that were going to happen and he sacrificed himself, saying that he'd rather go instead of her. That people loved her more. He'd been swallowed into the haze, and didn't come out.  Ayano had been extremely upset for a while, but the group had all been there to support her. Even the snake seemed to be surprised by this. _

_ "Welcome," He hissed out of Konoha's body. He'd taken that earlier than usual. "To my lair," He continued, winking at Marry. He cocked the gun held in his hand, even though he knew he didn't need to. Konoha's body itself was strong enough to kill all of them. Panic swam in Kano's gut, imagining the gun shooting anyone here. Shuuya didn't have a fear of death, himself. He'd experienced it enough times himself to know that it wasn't scary. But, seeing the others die again made him want to cry. He loved all of them so much. He didn't want to watch them die anymore. "Anyway, before Shuuya starts crying again, let's start," The thing said and laughed. Laughed because he knew. Because he always knew what was going to happen. The rest was almost a blur, as Momo ran out with shaking legs to 'avenge her brother' but only ended up being thrown through the air. She pierced through two of those weird glass hourglasses, screaming as she did. _

_ There was a collective scream of her name, as the snake laughed at their reactions. He didn't understand them. All he knew was to survive. And if this is what he had to do to survive? So be it. The horrified members of the Mekakushi Dan looked at the snake, fear deep in their irises. In a flash, the snake raised the gun and shot twice, bullets flying in the hair, burying into Kano's legs. He screamed at the pain that he knew he'd felt before, but it didn't make it any less painful. They all turned to Shuuya, who was lying on the lab floor, trying to nurse his bleeding leg. Tears were freely running down his face. He couldn't hide this. Pain surged through the blonde's entire body, and he had a hard time breathing.   _

_ "Crying again, Shuuya? Shouldn't  _ **_you_ ** _ be the one more used to this? I thought pain was your thing. Man up," The snake had taunted, grinning while waving the gun around. Ayano was horrified. Why did this have to happen to them? What did they do to deserve this?  The blonde pressed down on the wound, biting down harshly to hold in his cries. Kido glared harshly at the snake, trying to head over to Kano before a bullet hit her right in the neck. Due to the force, she fell backward choking as she tried to breathe. _

_ Screaming, the other members of the Mekakushi Dan tried to help her but they cant. Immediately the snake shouts, "LEAVE HER!" Raising the gun again, the Snake of Clearing Eyes pointed it at Seto, who had tried to help her. Kousuke backed up, hands shaking as he stared down the barrel of the gun. _

_ "TSUBOMI! No, no, please!  Tsubomi!" Kano screamed, holding his hand out, tears streaming down his cheeks only faster. The snake kept laughing, bowing over himself.  Running forward, the snake tackled Hibiya, clenching his fingers around the small child's neck. Choking, the boy tried to pry the cold hands from around his neck, but it was no use. Hibiya stared up at the sadistic look of the snake, fear running through his head like a marathon lover. The brunette wanted to scream, but couldn't. Tears welled in his eyes as the snake applied more and more pressure. With a cry and a sickening crack, the boy stilled. More and more screaming. The Snake stood, laughing as the teen's expression of fear. _

_ "Four down," He whispers to himself. He locked eyes with Marry, smirking. She had fallen to her knees next to Kido, entire body trembling. She was crying, hands fisted in her dress, Seto standing behind her. Realizing his next target, The raven haired male sprinted forward, striking a powerful punch to the brunette's stomach, him flying through the air and knocking against one of the glass hourglasses. Kousuke laid against the glass, panting as the pain from the punch and the hit against the weird structure. "Five."  The thing stared at Marry, watching as she shook Tsubomi, fat tears landing on the lifeless body. _

_ "Please stop...." The petite girl choked out through the sobs. "Please no more!"  She couldn't stop trembling. Her hands were soaked with dark red blood, the metallic scent invading her senses and making her senseless. "I want-!" _

_ "No, Marry!" Ayano screamed, trying to stop her from turning back time but the snake had none of it, He stalked over to the brunette and kicked her to the ground, grinding her head into the ground with an inhumane laugh. Shuuya watched in horror as he put more and more pressure onto her head, grinning as the girl tried to worm away, but that only made him pick up her scarf. He sharply pulled up on the red fabric, eliciting a surprised noise mixed with a panic yelp. She could do nothing. _

_ "You know how to stop this," He said darkly to Marry, as the girl watched in horror. He smiled as the girl under him choked, everyone around able to do nothing as their friend was at the mercy of the snake. He had none. The white haired girl trembled so violently it was almost as if her entire family was murdered around her... oh wait. She was crying, hiccuping, and choking for breath, screaming Ayano's name as if that would save her. Kano tried to stand, to do anything.. but it was fruitless. With a pained hiss, he only fell back on his ass. _

_ **"I wish to have fun with everyone again! I want to go back to those days!"** _

 

Six year old Kano Shuuya woke up with a start, phantom pains in his legs and throat. He couldn't stop shaking, fat tears dancing down his hollow cheeks. He could still feel the bullets in his legs and the hoarce feeling of his throat, the fear and the anger. Kano felt all of it, too much of it. He'd honestly thought he'd get used to it sometime but he never could. Even though the cycles and cycles of death. He never grew less afraid. It always stayed the same.

**Author's Note:**

> the dream scene is really rushed and its supposed to be that way and i tried okay i did
> 
> also those of yall that got that one line i love yall my fellow hamiltrash
> 
> i wanted to keep writing but honestly that seemed like an okay ending


End file.
